One Step Forward
by SilverLight7
Summary: One step forward, two steps back. That's how it went, right? With Naruto being promoted at the end of the Chunnin Exams, everything changes. He was willing to face the challenge, though. He was never one to believe in sayings like that anyway.


For more general notes, check my bio page. I don't really have much to say besides that.

Anyway, please read on and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

Chapter 1

Jiraiya wasn't quite sure how he had stumbled upon the discussions pertaining to the chunnin promotions after the invasion, but the fact remained that he did, and now he couldn't get out of it unless he wanted to be stuck with the Hokage's mantle and a wounded reputation for the foreseeable future.

'_How did that old geezer know about that, anyway?'_ he wondered. '_Not even Sensei did.'_

He supposed he should be grateful that the elderly council member hadn't gone into detail, and that he'd agreed to let him refuse the Hokage position- that really should be filled as soon as possible after something like this -so long as he stayed, but damn if it wasn't a blow to his pride. That had been one of his more embarrassing moments, and to know that someone had _seen_ when he thought no one had been around…

He glared at him again, only to receive a subtle smirk that had him grumbling under his breath.

"-Of course, none of these promotions can be made official until certified by our next Hokage," that stupid, blackmailing jerk Homura continued, completely brushing off the slight killing intent he was sending his way. "But we may as well get most of this out of the way, as there are more pressing matters to deal with. If our Godaime has issues with any of our choices, we can discuss it further then."

It was reasonable, he supposed. The fallout from Orochimaru's attempted takeover hadn't quite reached them yet- and when it did, would take a while to sort out -so this truly was the best time to figure out who would be promoted. So, the discussion commenced, and for the most part, he agreed with what was said. The council might have been underhanded and borderline treasonable with Sarutobi-sensei nine times out of ten, but this was proving to be that rare tenth time where he could see why his teacher had trusted them with the position, much to his pleasant surprise.

At least until they got to Naruto, that is.

It was as if a switch had been flipped. While they made a few vague comments resembling compliments, they completely ignored the judgments and scores made by the proctors and shinobi judges of the exams. Looking at the copy he'd been given, they weren't all that bad, either. They weren't the brilliant grades he remembered Minato receiving, but they were decent. Considering Naruto had made Genin a few months ago, that was one hell of an achievement.

Hmm, maybe he was more like his father after all...

He'd been dubious of Kakashi's sanity when Naruto told him he was part of the exams. Most teachers would wait at least a year before allowing their teams to compete. Of course, later he found out about the politics involved, and how it was mostly because of the Uchiha brat that they were in that situation. He almost felt bad for him. With stupid decisions like these being thrown his way, it was easy to see how he'd grown so arrogant. More arrogant than the usual Uchiha, at any rate; he was seriously considering it to be a genetic trait in the clan. Too bad they couldn't be more like that Obito kid. He'd been fond of that one.

He was getting distracted.

"Hold it," he cut in before they could rule his newest student out of a promotion he could very rightfully deserve. "From what I can see, Naruto was one of the more positively scored Genin."

He barely held back a scowl when he saw them exchange looks. He knew it. They were trying to cheat Naruto. He inwardly smirked. Not if he could help it.

Homura was going to regret blackmailing him into this.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~A Few Weeks Later~**

Naruto was antsy as Jiraiya and the old council members spoke with Tsunade. He knew it was rude, but he really wanted them to hurry up so she could heal Kakashi and Sasuke. That's why, when they started talking about a ceremony, he couldn't hold it in any longer and made his opinion known.

"Wait up! B-Tsunade has some stuff to take care of first!"

He let out an inward sigh of relief that he'd covered up his customary Baa-chan in time. He knew that wouldn't have gone over well with those other geezers. Ero-sennin probably would have laughed, though.

Fortunately, he was able to get them back on track. Once the council members left, the four of them- he'd jumped when Shizune spoke to him, since he'd forgotten she was there -started making their way over to the hospital.

"Hey! What's up, Naruto?"

He turned to see Shikamaru and an man that looked like an older clone. Idly, he realized he was probably Shikamaru's dad, and wondered why he'd never seen him around before.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" he said. "The only building around here is the ninja administration."

Shikamaru made a face. "Nothing really, just taking care of some annoying business."

"Huh? What is it?"

Before he could answer, the adults started talking, distracting them enough to forget the question. Eventually, Shikamaru got around to asking who Tsunade was, to which he answered, snickering at his expression when he told him she was fifty.

"What're you laughing at, brat?" Tsunade asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing."

There must've been something in his tone, since she only furrowed her brows even more. Darn, he'd have to work on that.

"Oh, that's right!" She said suddenly, turning to Shikamaru. "I knew there was something I was forgetting. Thanks for reminding me, kid."

If he knew what she was talking about, it didn't really look like it. "Ehh...you're welcome?"

"Naruto!"

He jumped and looked at her, only to see her share a smirk with Ero-sennin. What was going on?

"I know you wanted to come with us to the hospital, but I'd like you to go with Nara-san and his son."

He opened his mouth to protest, missing the surprised, then amused looks on the ones in question.

"Hold on," Tsunade said, cutting him off. "There's a reason for it, and as soon as it's done, you can join us."

He crossed his arms. "What is it?" he asked, curious despite himself.

Tsunade's smirk widened into a smile. "You need to get your Chunnin vest, of course."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone there watched Naruto freeze for a few moments, jaw slack and eyes wide, before a face splitting grin bloomed.

"Chunnin? Really, Baa-chan?"

The hit she landed on his head and warning not to call her that didn't even seem to phase him. Unable to stay annoyed, she smiled again.

"Really. Jiraiya was going to tell you, but as you know, we've been pretty busy since we got back to the village."

At that point, Jiraiya cut in. "I know you're excited, Naruto, but don't go getting a big head. While you did pass, there were a lot of things the examiners pointed out that you need to work on. It was enough so that your promotion was a very close thing, unlike your friend here," he said with a gesture to Shikamaru.

"You're a Chunnin too?"

"Yea...unfortunately."

His father elbowed him.

"As soon as you get your papers updated and receive your vest, I want you to come straight to the hospital. There are a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Yes, sir, Ero-sennin!"

Shikaku snorted and Jiraiya face palmed, but Naruto didn't notice. He was a Chunnin! One step closer to Hokage!

This was the best day of his life!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo ~Chapter End**

This is actually more of a prologue of sorts, which is why it's so short. You can expect larger chapters as I get further into the plot.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought, okay? Until next time and take care!


End file.
